


If I loved you, it'd imply that I care about you.  Which I don't.

by BornofFlame



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [32]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Roman and Logan are brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornofFlame/pseuds/BornofFlame
Summary: Roman and Logan being siblings like the mess they are
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878814
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	If I loved you, it'd imply that I care about you.  Which I don't.

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy! also, i'm totally roman in this story

“I don’t even hate you. That would imply I cared.”

Roman is shattered the first time that Logan says it. Yeah, he gets where it’s coming from, there’s nothing like having lived your entire life as an only child only to have to suddenly go through high school with what was basically a twin.

But it still hurts. Logan doesn’t even treat Roman’s actual twin the same way. From day one, Remus and Logan had seemed to have come to a pact where Remus could ask any question and Logan would answer it. 

The second time Logan says it, Roman is standing next to him at the stuffy wedding reception.

“Dude, you don’t have to hate me.”

“I don’t.”

“Oh fuck you.”

Roman spends the rest of the night staring at one of the cute server boys. And Logan’s the one who manages to actually talk to him.

As the months slowly drag on, Roman realizes that his brother not brother doesn’t care about a lot of things, that he doesn’t seem to even have the energy to do the things that he had claimed to like.

Depression.

Why didn’t he see it before?

Roman ends up in Logan’s room after school, with an Ipad and a hellish amount of snacks.

“I don’t care, just leave me alone Roman.”

“You don’t care because you’re depressed, come on, sit your ass up and let’s watch Disney Nature or Round Planet.” Roman flops on the bed next to his brother not brother as he unlocks the Ipad.

“Round Planet sounds... satisfactory.” Logan mumbles as he sits up and steals a packet of Skittles.

And so began their friendship. Or sort of friendship. Logan refused to acknowledge him at school and he didn’t ever call them siblings, but once they got home, all bets were off. Adding the chaos of Remus, the creativity of Roman and the insane knowledge of Logan, they were able to pull off ninety percent of their pranks, much to the eternal pain of their shared dads.

At Roman’s wedding years later, Logan’s groomsman speech isn’t even about their friendship. It’s about how Roman just had to go hunt down the poor kid that was serving food at their fathers’ wedding and how technically, Logan dated Roman’s husband first. It was the driest, most sarcastic speech that had probably ever been given at a wedding and after, Remus lit the table on fire.

Roman wouldn’t have wanted it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos? comments?


End file.
